


Holiday Drabbles

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like very little and it's more of a joke than for kinks, mild weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Started this the first week of December and forgot to upload it until the last minute. A small handful of drabbles featuring two of my favorite ships during the holidays.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Lapis is cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually add other ships, holidays and series over the course of 2021, but I started with my favorite rocks first. This pre-dates most of my stuff with the requests so I apologize for not having a proper batch for those.

Lapis cursed underneath her breath as she shivered, her chubby form jiggling as she fiddled with the thermostat. Normally winter wasn't so bad, but after those sapphires moved in next door, the whole floor became a tv dinner once November hit. 

In an attempt to stay warm without resorting to itchy sweaters, the blue gem tried taking a note from the other deziens of Earth and fatten up for the season. Unfortunately it didn't work. Peridot concluded that she wasn't gaining fast enough to get the instantaneous results she wanted, but 48 pounds in two weeks was impressive. It just wasn't the estimated 300 she needed to be immune to the temperature drop.

Speaking of the green gem, she was happily waddling about in her heavy winter clothes. Unlike Lapis, she didn't mind the fabrics and thus didn't join the quest for blubber. Lucky little angel. 

Groaning when she realized that the heaters weren't kicking in, Lapis went to order some pizza in hopes that a warm meal would help her feel a bit better, but was stopped by Peridot. 

Without words, the shorter gem guided the puzzled art teacher to the couch, made her sit and tossed a blanket onto her. The blue gem was about to object as previous blankets didn't work when she realized how cozy she was.

"Peridot? What is this?"

"A custom made energy blanket designed to keep you warm and comfortable for the rest of winter! It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but I figured that you needed it now."

Lapis felt herself blush. Giving a shy smile, she lifted the blanket to indicate that she wanted Peridot to join her. Which the green gem did, quickly shedding the excess clothing and snuggling up to her love. They exchanged a simple, but loving kiss, and stayed wrapped up together until a knock at the door interrupted them. 

"I forgot that I ordered you some pizza! Give me a minute!"

"Hurry! I wasn't done snuggling!"


	2. Perfect cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has been trying to make the batch of cookies for Amethyst tonight. Unfortunately none of them have tasted as amazing as they needed to be.

Pearl begrudgingly took a large bite of the sugar cookie, doing her best to ignore the fullness of her tightly packed stomach and groaned when the cookie wasn't what she was aiming for. Tossing the batch into the dishes meant for the local charity parties, the pale gem took a moment to sit down. She had been baking since dawn, sampling the cookie batches in search of the perfect ones for that evening. Deep down she knew that Amethyst wouldn't care what the cookies were like so long as her girlfriend was to one that made them. 

Still...Pearl struggled around her bloated belly to pull a ring from her pocket adorned with an opal. She could have left it in her gem, but having it in her pants pocket, pressing into her leg, helped remind her of her goal for tonight. A marriage proposal was a serious thing.

Stifling a belch, she returned to the task, hoping that it would be the last one. 

In the end it was pointless as Amethyst had knocked the cookies to the other side of the room when she erupted with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. the glass plate those cookies were on.


	3. The old ribbon gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis returns home to find Peridot a bit tied up. Okay. A lot tied up. The poor thing looks like the calf from a rodeo.

Lapis arrived home, arms filled with groceries for Christmas dinner, to find Peridot tangled up in ribbons and lace. "It looks like Santa left me an early present! Oh it's so cute!"

"Untie me you clod!" The green gem wiggled about, trying to free herself from her bindings while her girlfriend put the food away. "Come on Lazuli!"

"We're not supposed to open presents until Christmas day babe. You know the rules~" The blue gem practically sang that last word. She'd been out caroling all week with her fellow lazulis and the pearls, but now was not the time for her siren song.

"I'm not the present! I finished wrapping yours, tripped when putting things away and now I can't get free." She tried to roll, but got stuck face down due to her hair. "Mmmpphhnyh!!!"

"You have a sticker that literally says "Do Not Open Until X-Mas" and I doubt that means your legs." Curse Amethyst for introducing them to those activities and the plethora of innuendos the blue gem liked to throw around. "Why don't you just tear them off?" She asked while rolling the shorter gem over.

"Wow thanks. They are expensive and I'd rather save them for the next few years." Wincing at the small frown on Lapis' face. 

"Between commissions, the farmer's market and the easy construction jobs, we don't need to be so stingy. Why are you always so gun ho about saving up?" The blue gem slowly and gently untied the green gem who began to nervously rub her wrists together. 

"I'm...saving for something and I want it to be perfect." She could hear Lapis tsk before being wrapped up again, only this time in a pleasant hug.

"You know that spending my life with you is the only thing that I need and you can't put a price on that." She didn't notice how Peridot eyed on particular present underneath their tree. A small box, wrapped in an intricate pattern of lace and ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box?


	4. Snowy Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a cold, snowy day, everyone is settling down for the night. Except Amethyst who finished a surprise for Pearl.

Pearl slowly sipped her coco, enjoying the warmth it and the crackling fire brought. Today had been a rather chilly and hectic day with a snowball fight between a sapphire and a citrine evolved into a full one free for all with everyone in town chucking the frozen projectiles all over the place. Damage was minimal, but Suitcase Sam now had a very valid reason for that eye patch for the next few weeks. 

Everything was calmed down now. Bismuth was off checking on Biggs. Garnet was taking a lava bath. Lapis and Peridot were up in the rafters, snoring like a couple of blenders. The only one unaccounted for was Amethyst who said she had some business to take care off. 

Not much to do, the lithe gem was considering going to sleep for a couple of hours when the door burst open, the cold air startling her to attention. Amethyst was in the doorway, clad in a thick winter's jacket and an adorable little pair of fluffy earmuffs, violet eyes scanning until they landed on Pearl, whom she silently beckoned to the door. 

Curious, the tall gem followed the quartz outside to find the beach in front of the house covered in snow baring a remarkable resemblance to...

"Is that Opal?"

"Yeah. I...uh got the idea from one of P-dot's rants and figured that, you know..." The purple gem nervously hid her face, which only made her get squeezed even harder when the taller gem hugged her. 

"It's beautiful dear! You always give me the most wonderful surprises."

"Awe shucks. Anything for you Pierogi. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of which ship she is in, I can totally see Amethyst doing this for her partner(s). She's just as big of a dork as the rest of them.


	5. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's about to watch the noisy fireworks, but Lapis left. Where could she be?

Peridot was at the beach, nervously playing with the sleeves of her oversized sweater, doing a bit of a slow motion slap fight between the extra fabric. Every now and then she would look about to see everyone double check their pots and pans or eye the clock. It was nearing midnight on New Year's Eve. 

She loved to be around her loved ones. She enjoyed the beach. Fireworks were stunning and beautiful, but they were loud. Unbearably, painfully, maddeningly loud. 

That was bad enough, but Lapis had suddenly ran off with claims that she forgot something. Now the time was clicking closer to the dreaded hour. She could see the firefighters double checking their set-up, other lazulis standing by in case of an emergency. Where was her Lazuli?

As the panic began to clasp at her throat, she was grabbed from behind. Unable to scream, she fidgeted for a bit until she recognized the voice softly singing "When I'm Sixty-Four" into her ear. 

"Sorry for taking so long babe. It took forever to find your thunder blanket." Lapis gently wrapped the two of them up in the thick comforter, continuing her song as Peridot relaxed into her fiance. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" The green gem muttered as she watched the first of the fireworks go off. 

"You did what I love about you, being yourself." Lapis emphasized her point by squeezing Peridot closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to basically do different ships for every holiday starting with New Years, but I think that I will start that next month. I'll try and cover as many holidays as possible, but I'll only handle the ones that I celebrate simply because I have first hand experience with them. I don't want to do something like Day of the Dead and make a mistake for instance.


	6. St. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst realizes why most people are okay with buying their partners food for St. Valentine's Day when her attempts at making Pearl homemade chocolates goes fubar. Thankfully Garnet has future vision.

Amethyst stared at the stove with dread as the smoke set off the smoke alarm. Her St. Valentine's day chocolates were now charcoal. It wasn't her fault, the instructions weren't clear and Lion knows better than to play with the couch cushions. 

Now here she was, only an hour left before Pearl got home from her pottery class with a massive mess that she didn't even try to make. She tried to scrub up the pans and dispose of the mistake. The purple gem had no idea how she was going to get rid of the burnt smell when Garnet walked in with a box of chocolates and some of the good romantic candles. 

The fusion said nothing as she set up the kitchen island. Once everything was done, she gave Amethyst a thumbs up and proceeded to the warp pad. "I'll be back in three days. Have fun."

The quartz could hear someone coming up the steps as Garnet warped off. "Oh my! Amethyst, you spoil me!" Pearl had a large teddy bear and a vase of lilacs, both labeled for her darling fiance.

"With everything that you do, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." The quartz made a mental note to thank Garnet as the couple shared the sweets and watched movies until some delivery arrived. An immeasurable number of kisses sprinkled throughout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was based off of what I've seen in animes and part was based off of that Housewife Amethyst request that I did. Except our purple quartz isn't super fat and wearing an apron that is about three sizes too small. Instead she just wantd to do something special for her special someone. 
> 
> Note: I am a romantic sap.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really planning on making these kinky. No smut or jiggling guts all over the place. Just ships being cute. These first two just have it for the laughs.


End file.
